Ohmygiddygod! I have become a red bottomed minx on
by your.eyes.forevr.glued.to.mine
Summary: Set after SITNOP. What is going on with Masimo? And Dave and even Robbie? Can Georgia make up her mind who to be with or will her red bottom plague her once again? This is my first story on here in four years. Let me know what you think. CHAPPIE 15 UP NOW
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there. The title cut me off. The name of the story is supposed to be Ohmygiddygod! I have become a red bottomed minx once again_

_x_

Chapter 1

**Sunday September 17****th**

**10:30 a.m.**

**Crack of Dawn**

Lying in my bed of pain. Unfortunately not alone. Angus and cross-eyed Gordy are curled up on my legs and if I move even an inch they "wake up" and attack my legs. Ow bloody ow! Go away you furry freaks! If I wasn't so depressed I would get up and lure them out of my room, but I can't be bothered.

**1 minute later:**

I wonder when I can phone the Ace Gang to see if they have any news on the Italian Stallion and why he has got the hump with me. Is it too early to phone? Maybe I'll just sneak out and go see my bestie Jas. Not that I need to. I can hear snoring like a water buffalo. And that's just the cats! Even in my depresnosity, I am still _le_ genius.

**10 minutes later:**

I carefully got out of bed and amazingly didn't get attacked for it. Right. Just basic make-up on (eye liner, mascara, foundation, lippy, lip gloss) and fluffy fluff hair so I don't have the electrocuted hedgehog look. I'm ready to go

**1 minute later:**

Bloody Nora! I was just about to sneak out the door when the phone rang which of course was followed by, "Georgia, get the bloody phone! It's bound to be one of your mates wanting to run up the phone bill," from my dearest Vati.

"Hello?"

"Georgia, is that you?"

How freaky deaky! It was Jas. Does she have the Mystic Meg about her and know that I was just on my way over to see her?

"Jas. Are you turning into Mystic Meg? I was just on my way over to see you."

"Not now Georgia. I'm calling to see if you have spoken to Masimo yet."

"_Non_. I think it is time to call for a meeting of the Ace Gang."

"No, Georgia. I'm supposed to go on a ramble with Tom in an hour and I've got to get ready."

"You can't go ramble with Hunky because were meeting in the park in 30 minutes. Pip pip. See you there!"

And I slammed down the phone

**11:15 a.m.**

**In the park**

The Ace Gang area all crowded around me watching me eat my cheesy wotsits (well RoRo's actually) like a bunch of fools, which they are. Oh God. RoRo has just fished out a new extra long beard and is now stroking it. Where does she get these things? Actually never mind. I don't want to know. I fear a bit of the Swedish inquisition about her.

"So, tell us Georgia…" Rosie said while sucking on her pipe.

"…why did you run off like a fool after Masimo left?"

"Well…I…"

Great. I had turned into Ellen.

"Tell us what happened, Gee. You are amongst your besties, the Ace Gang."

"Ok. To sum it up quickly, I did the twist with Dave and then Masimo came over all moody. Dave was saying stuff about Masimo being flash and then challenged him to fisticuffs. So we all went outside and I had to stop them so I screamed, "STOP! In the name of pants," which made Dave laugh like a loon, which he is, but I think Masimo though that Dave was laughing at him so he left and then I ran off as fast as I could, but ended up landing in a bush. I managed to get back home before I saw any of the other lads or…"

Oh great. I felt a blub-a-thon coming on.

"Oh Gee," Jas sighed and gave me a little bit of a hug. Actually they all did, even though I wished Rosie wouldn't have joined in. She almost broke my ribs.

"What...do you think…you should…erm…do?" Ellen finally got out after 10 years.

"I don't know. I mean I really like Masimo, he is a Luuuuurve God after all. I don't know why he walked off though. All I did was the twist with Dave the Laugh."

"He left because your big red bottom is back. You were practically flirting with Dave," Jas said.

Thanks Jas. So much for being my so called bestie. I would've hit her, but then she would have the hump.

Then Jas said, "We all know you luuuuurve Dave the Laugh. That's why you're always cheating on everyone with him. And why he cheated on Rachael and Emma with you."

Thanks for putting that out there for the whole world to hear, Radio Jas. I don't love Dave. Do I? He is very groovy looking and quite a laugh….

As I went off into the loon land that is my brain, I heard someone behind me


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. Here is chapter 2!_

_x_

Chapter 2

**1 minute later:**

"Georgia, can we talk?"

I turned around to see Dave the Un-laugh

"Oh, hi Dave. Yeah, we should talk. I'll see you guys later."

And with that, I got up while the Ace Gang just looked at me like a looking thing.

Dave didn't say anything and just started walking off to who knows where so I followed him.

After a few minutes he just stopped and looked at me. Wow, even as Dave the Un-laugh he still makes me go a bit jelloid.

"Georgia…" Then he looked away

**2 minutes later:**

We are still standing here and Dave hasn't said anything else. I may go mad and say something completely stupid if this silence keeps up.

Out of nowhere, Dave just cupped my face and gave me a soft kiss. If he wasn't holding me up, I would've fallen over because my legs just went all jelloid.

"Listen Georgia. I broke up with Emma because I couldn't keep doing this with you. I…"

You what?!

"I love you Georgia."

Then he just walked off leaving me standing there.

Work legs, work mouth! Yell after him, run after him. But I couldn't. As I watched his outline disappear down the road, I stayed rooted.

"Erm…_ciao_ Miss Georgia."

Ohmygiddygod! Masimo! How long has he been standing here? What did he hear and see?

"_Ciao_ Masimo."

"Come, _cara_, I will take you for coffee."

**10 minutes later:**

Masimo and I were just sitting there drinking cappuccinos and as I was trying to avoid the foam moustache, he spoke.

"Georgia…"

"Nnnngggg."

"Are you and Dave...how you say…just mates?"

"Yes."

"Then why did I see him…how do you say it…snogging you before?

Oh Pants!

"Are you with Dave?"

"No."

"_Cara_…you are a sweet girl, but I think this is not working, no?"

"Si."

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Miss Georgia, I am moving back to Italy to be with _mi familia._ Call me sometime."

He paid for our drinks and we got up.

"I must go now, _bellissima_. I will try to see you before I go."

He kissed my cheek again and left.

All I wanted was to get home without seeing anyone.

Pant Pant. Run Run. So close. I just hope that I don't see anyone that I know.

**5 minutes later:**

HOME! Luckily, for once no one was in. Went to the kitchen for a glass of water and then up to the bathroom. Blimey. My head looks like a tomato.

**2 minutes later:**

Phone Ringing

"Hello?"

"Gee, it's Jas"

"What do you want Jas?"

"I just wanted to see what happened with Dave."

Wow. She actually cared about me and didn't ramble on about Hunky for once.

"Oh sorry. I thought you wanted to talk about voles."

"Don't be so silly, Gee. What happened?"

How could she think I'm silly for thinking that she would talk about voles? Never mind

"Dave and I walked off and then he gave me a kiss…"

"…what number?"

"4"

"Ok…go on..."

She is so aggravating sometimes, but she is my bestie.

Then he said, "Georgia, I love you and walked off."

"Blimey"

"I'm not done yet Jas."

"Then Masimo showed up and took me for coffee and asked about Dave."

"I told you that your big red bottom would get you into trouble."

"Jas, shut up and let me finish. Then he asked if it wasn't working out and I said yes. Then he said that he is moving back to Italy and for me to call him and that he would try to see me before he left. He was so nice about it that it was almost scary."

"Wow. So now you're free for Dave though."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet Jas. I have to go, the bath is running."

I don't know why I said that because it isn't

"Ok, Gee. I'll talk to you later."

**2 minutes later:**

Back in my bed in my teletubby pajamas and a jammy dodger. I was so surprised to find any food in this house that I ate it slowly so as to make it last longer.

**10 minutes later:**

Rosie phoning.

"Bonjour Gee."

"Hi Rosie."

"Oh jah! Lets boogey!"

"What are you and Sven doing?"

"We're dancing with our beards and horns on."

"Of course you are."

"I just wanted to see what happened after you left."

I told her what I had told Jas.

"Wow, my little pal. That is pretty heavy."

"Yeah."

"You're going to go out with Dave now aren't you? We all know that you luuuuurve him."

"Rosie, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"But you luuuuurve Dave."

"I have to go now. I can hear my Vati crashing through the door."

"Pip pip."

I just made that up to get off the phone, but sure enough my family was coming through the door.

"Gingeeee! We is home! Sex bum, sex bum, I am a sex bum! Heggy Heggy Ho."

Oh dear lord Sandra, I must hide in my room so the Swiss Family Mad leave me alone.

**2 minutes later:**

I heard snorting outside my door and sure enough my little sister kicked it open. I jumped out of the way just in time. If I had waited a second longer the door would've hit my nose and it would've been swollen and even bigger than normal.

**4 hours later:**

Finally. My family have all gone. They made me "hang around" with them while they danced to Abba and drank Vino Tinto. Good Grief.

**2 minutes later:**

I think I will just cleanse and tone for…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

_What is going on with Dave? And will Georgia realize that Dave is the one for her? Here is chapter 3!_

_x _

Chapter 3

**Monday September 18****th**

**7:30 a.m.**

Awake nice and early for once. Now I'll actually have time to do my hair with just a teeny hint of make- up (light eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss), but not so much that Hawkeye will notice.

**8:15 a.m.**

Puffing up the hill to Jas's house. She was already on her wall talking to Hunky.

"Hi Gee!"

"Hi Jas, Hu…Tom."

"Alright, Georgia? I heard about what happened with Masimo. It's too bad about him moving back to Italy. He was a good guy and good replacement singer for my brother."

"Yeah I liked him, but it just wasn't meant to be."

Since when did I come over all Jas ish?

"So are you going to get together with Dave?"

Why does everyone think that I'm in love with Dave?!?

I'm not, am I?

"Um…"

"It's okay Gee. You don't have to say anything," from Tom

**8:50 a.m.**

"Morning, ma'am."

"You're early. What are you up to? Get inside now."

I actually make an effort to get to school early (I really didn't, but you know what I mean) and Hawkeye gets all suspicious.

"Let's go Jazzy."

We shuffled into the hall and into our usual spots with the Ace Gang. They were all looking at me and raising their eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Oi, you know what," piped Jools.

"We want to know what happened with Dave and Masimo or something."

If I have to tell you who said that then you are vair dim, my little pallies.

"Well, Dave kissed me and told me he loved me then walked off. Then Masimo showed up and took me for coffee and said that this wasn't working out and I agreed. Then he told me he's moving back to Italy and he will try to see me before he leaves."

"Blimey," from Jools

"Crikey," from Mabs

"Yeah," I said.

"Attention Girls…"

Oh shut up Slim. We have things to talk about that are much more important than anything you could have to say.

Ramble Ramble. Dribble Dribble

**80 years later**

Slim is finally done talking

**3:00 p.m.**

Freedom! Nothing interesting happened today. English, Science, and German. More Corduroy, Kochs, and Spangleferkle. I thought about the Dave fandango all day and decided to see if he meant what he said before I tell him how I feel.

**2 minutes later:**

We all dashed into the Tart's Wardrobe to fix our hair and make-up in case the boys were waiting at the gate.

**10 minutes later:**

Sure enough, Sven Tom, Dave, Rollo, Dec, and Ed were all waiting at the gate. Oh god. Dave looks all Un-laugh ish. The girls all snuggled up to their boyfriends except Rosie who Sven had over his shoulders and was running away with her. Which left Dave and me following behind the others.

"Hi Kit…Georgia."

Oh no, he looked all upset and Mr. Un-laugh

"Hi Dave."

"Listen… about yesterday."

I cut him off

"Let's talk about this elsewhere, Dave."

"Okay. Do you want to come over to my house? My olds are out."

"Erm…okay."

"Bye you guys," Dave said and we walked off. Jas raised her eyebrows and game me a look. I raised mine back and gave her my cross-eyed loon salute.

**2 minutes later:**

This is kind of exciting despite the fact that Dave is sad. I've never been to his house before. I don't know why though. He's been over to mine quite a bit actually.

**15 minutes of silence later:**

We stopped outside a gate of a rather large, white, two story house.

"This is it."

He led me through the gate and unlocked the front door. I couldn't believe it. His house was pristine and quite frankly lovely.

He took my arm and led me up the stairs to the last room on the right of the hall. He opened it and I was happy to see it a bit messy for some reason. He had some jeans and shirts on the floor and pictures of the boys and the Ace Gang on a bulletin board. He actually had a really nice one of me where my nose wasn't taking up my whole face.

"Sit down, Gee, "he said patting the bed

I sat down next to him and just looked at him. He turned to me and took my hand (jelloid knickers).

"Georgia. I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you have Masimo and that you luuuuurve him."

I thought he would've heard from Tom who heard it from Radio Jas by now.

"Dave, stop right there. Didn't Tom tell you? Masimo and I broke up yesterday. He saw you kiss me and he and said that it wasn't going to work and I agreed. Then he told me that he's moving back to Italy and that he will try to see me before he goes."

"Gee, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make Masimo break up with you. I know how much you liked him even though he is flash."

"It's okay. You didn't make him break up with me. I did like him, but it was hard because we didn't seem to have much in common and it was hard to talk to him since his English wasn't that great."

Wow. When did I come over all Wise Woman?

I decided to the take wotsits by the horns and just tell Dave how I felt. So much for waiting to see.

"I like someone a lot more though." I said.

Dave just looked at me and smiled. Phew.

**2 seconds later:**

Wow. He has the nicest smile. All crinkly and such. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Woah, KittyKat. Can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Shut up, you fool."

He snogged me starting at 4, then 5 and 6. He then laid me down on the bed and got on top of me (not like that you dirty minded minxes) and then we moved to 7 with a touch of possible virtual 8. It didn't feel gross like when it accidently happened with Mark Big Gob. It felt nice and right. I could hear his breathing getting heavier as I reached up to take his shirt off. He leaned up and let me take it off. Wow he has a nice body. Slender, but still with lots of muscle. Yum.

He leaned back down to kiss me, but stopped. Boo! No stopping.

"KittyKat?"

"Yes, Mr. Laugh?

"Do you love me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the cliff hanger, again, I just thought it was the perfect place to end the chapter. This one's a bit shorter, but I hope you like it. _

_P.S: When I say that they got to number seven I meant it like over clothes, not under if you know what I mean and I think you do_

_x_

Chapter 4

**3 minutes later:**

"Georgia?"

Oops. I must have gone off into my brain for a bit.

"Yes, Dave. I love you."

"You're not using me to get some other guy?"

I punched him hard in the arm

"Ow. What was that for KittyKat?"

"How dare you insinuate that I tart around!"

"Gee, I wasn't. I just wanted to make sure that your feelings were genuine."

He just looked at me like he was thinking, but didn't smile. Wow. Talk about Dave the serious.

"I think deep down, I've liked you all along, Dave. That's why I'm always snogging you when I have a sex god or a luuuuurve god (did I really just say that out loud to him?) I felt really bad about the red herring fandango and didn't mean to hurt you. I've just had a hard time admitting that I like you to anyone. Especially myself."

He laughed and said, "Ok KittyKat."

Then he rolled us over so we were facing each other on his bed and kissed me (number 4 if you were wondering because I know Jas will ask)

"So does this mean you will be Mrs. Laugh?"

"Yes."

"There is a Stiff Dylans gig on Friday and my parents will be gone. Would you like to stay over?"

"I would love to. Let me just talk to Jazzy Spazzy and see if she will cover for me."

"Ok," he said and put his arm around me

**2 hours later:**

I just woke up and rolled over to see Dave with his arm around me. He looked so cute while he was asleep. I tried to get out of his bed without waking him, but when I moved his arm he opened his eyes.

"Hi," he said sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi."

"How long have we been asleep?"

"Um… a couple of hours I think."

"Wow. You should probably go so you don't get in trouble with your Mutti and Vati because if you get grounded then I won't be able to see your gorgeous face."

"Yeah…I'll just grab my bag and my camel and be off."

"Oi…don't you steal my camel."

"Haha …don't worry. I'll see you after Stalag 14 tomorrow."

He kissed me and then opened the door for me to leave. As I was walking down the street he yelled after me.

"Bye bye Sex Kitty!"

**30 minutes later:**

I just walked in the door and mum was all over me

"Where have you been? You should've been home after school. Why didn't you call? Blah Blah Blah…."

"Hello to you too Mutti," I said in my nicest voice.

"Don't be smart with me. Have some respect and honesty."

"Mutti, I think I can hear something crashing around in my room. I've got to go."

With that, I leaped up the stairs, two at a time.

When I got into my room, I barricaded the door with my wardrobe so that Libby and the furry freak brothers couldn't get in.

Ah…finally time alone. Maybe I'll just have a little lie down and then rummage around the fridge in a bit for something to eat. Hah! Who am I joking? We never have anything to eat in this house that doesn't have mold on it.

**20 minutes later:**

**In the bathroom**

I'll just have a little bath and cleanse and tone to ward off any lurking lurkers. As it happens, I'm starting to develop one on my chin and no one besides Slim and Allison Bummer look good with the two chinned effect. Actually, I take that back. NO ONE looks good with two chins. I wouldn't want my new boy friend the…ummm... laugh god? Yes, the laugh god to see me like this.

**2 minutes later:**

"Georgia! You better not be in there all night. There are other people who live here and I would like to use the bathroom this side of the grave!"

How charming. My Vati is yelling at me through the door.

Erlack. I just realized that he is talking, well yelling at me, while I am in the nuddy pants. How disgusting.

**15 minutes later:**

Ah…skin nice and smoothy smooth. The lurker seems to have gone down after I put some of Mutti's cream on it so hopefully it will be gone by tomorrow.

**2 minutes later:**

Back in my bed with Libby, Angus, Gordy, Naomi (how did she get in here?), pantalizer doll, Barbie, and our lord Sandra. I have about a centimeter of bed and at this rate I will never get to…..zzzzzzzzzz

_Gee and Dave are finally together! But can they make it last and can Georgia control her red bottomosity? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello all. This will probably be my last chapter for awhile because I'm going on vacation and then when I get back, college starts up again. Sorry for the inconvenience and I will try to update asap._

_x_

Chapter 5

**Tuesday September 19****th**

**8:15 a.m.**

Christ on a bike! How did I end up sleeping this late? Of course Mutti wasn't kind enough to wake me up so I have to get ready as quick as a quick thing.

**1 minute later:**

Pant Pant. Ok. brushy brush hair and put hair up so no one see's that it looks like a rats nest. I don't really have time for make-up so I'll just do foundation and throw the rest of my stuff in my rucky and hope that I have time to do it in class.

**15 minutes later:**

Panting up the hill to Jazzy's house. Blimey her face looks all red.

"Georgia!"

"Ay...Jas."

"Why are you so late? I better not get a bad conduct mark because of you."

"It's not my fault, Jazzy. Mutti didn't get me up."

"Why can't you use an alarm clock like a normal person and get up at a reasonable hour?"

"Angus ate part of the cord for my alarm clock so the alarm part doesn't work."

"Don't be so childish. Just go buy a new one."

What is it with this time nonsense? Has Jas become a female time lord?

I said, "What is it with this time nonsense? Have you become a female time lord?"

Then Jas got into her huff mobile and walked off in front of me.

I had better go make it up to her so that I can tell her all about the Dave fandango and eventually ask her to cover for me so I can stay at my luuurves house after the gig on Friday.

"Oh please be my bestie, Jas. Pleasey please please!"

"If you shut up, I might."

I offered her a piece of chuddie. She put it in her mouth and was chewing while looking thoughtful. Scary bananas.

"Can I please tell you what happened yesterday, my little pally?"

**10 minutes later:**

Amazingly we got to school just a few minutes before assembly and Ms. Wilson was on guard duty so we didn't receive a bad conduct mark.

I told Jas all about what happened with Dave and amazingly she didn't call me a tart.

What she said was, "Oh gee, I'm so happy for you. You finally figured it out that you and Dave are perfect for each. All the Ace Gang and the boys said that you two are. We were just waiting to see when you'd figure it out. I thought it would take you at least a few more months."

It's the thought that counts ish. I think she was trying to be nice was the nub and gist of it.

**2 minutes later:**

With the Ace gang in assembly. I told them all what happened quickly before Slim started rambling on.

There were congratulatory hugs and words all around. This is amazing. I thought they would all call me a tart and a red bottomed minx of the first water since it just ended with Masimo.

**20 minutes later:**

Huh? Where am I? Bloody Hell, what was that? I opened my eye and looked over at Jas. She has just poked me with her pencil.

"Oi…what was that for?"

"You fell asleep, Gee and Hawkeye was giving you the evils."

Wow…she's really looking out for me and being a good pal today.

"Thank you Wise Woman of the Forrest."

**5 minutes later:**

Ambling off to French where unfortunately Madame Slack hates me and I won't be able to get any make- up done. It's not my fault that I can't get my homework turned in. Angus or Gordy usually eat it or Libby hides it from me even if I do try to do it, which is almost never.

**1 hour later:**

Ugh... I think my brain may have fallen out. We spent all of class conjugating French verbs. I swear teachers do stuff like this just to torture us and so that they don't have to actually teach.

**2 minutes later:**

In science watching some boring movie about who knows what. I might just have a little zizz. The only person interested in this besides the teacher is Mrs. Vole.

**Lunch:**

The weather was actually vair marvy so we all sat outside and munched through our cheesy wotsits, jammy dodgers and the such.

Rosie was stroking her beard while eating and said to me, "So Mrs. Laugh… have you finally betrothed your love to one and one only?"

"Yes. I mean Dave is groovy, isn't he?"

"What about Robbie?" Jas asked

"How in the name of Slim's gigantibus knickers did Robbie get in here?"

"Well have you talked to him and seen what he is doing and how long he is here for and how he feels about you?" Jas asked

"Erm…no actually. I haven't."

"So you have two maybe boyfriends again, Gee. Oooo-er!" from none other than Rosie

**1 minute later:**

Just as I was about to tell Rosie off for that comment, the bell went so we all went back inside, unfortunately.

**German:**

Ahh…German. This is a great time for me to get my pre-make-up done whilst Herr Kamyer rambles on about the beloved Kochs. Hmmm...I wonder if I can get away with moisturizing my legs?

**3 minutes later:**

Now my legs are all softy and smooth. Now time for my nails. Actually I take that back. I'll save them for r.e. because Ms. Wilson is hopeless at having any control over us.

**2 minutes later:**

I just got a note from dearest Jas

_Gee,_

_Can't you stop putting on make-up and pay attention to school for once in your life?_

_Jas_

So much for being my best pal. Pay attention to school? Has she finally snapped?

I sent her a note back

_Jas,_

_I am very busy since my Mutti didn't bother to wake me up on time. I would appreciate it if you didn't cut into my precious grooming time_

_Gee_

Hahaha…that will show the voley one!

**R.e.**

Doing my nails this deep purple color. Very Sex Kitty ish if I do say so myself.

**1 minute later:**

Doing my eye liner and mascara while Ms. Wilson dithers on about who knows and who cares what.

**3:00**

**Tarts Wardrobe**

All the girls are getting tarted up for their boyfriends. I have more muturiosity than that. I just put on some lippy and lippy protectant and a few more coats of mascara.

**10 minutes later:**

Walking to the gate

Ohmygiddygod and Christ on a bike! Masimo and Dave are both here! What do I do? What do I do?

"Jas, let me hide behind you. Dave and Masimo are both at the gate."

"No Georgia, quit being so childish. Just go talk to them."

Thanks for the help Jas. Not.

"Hi KittyKat."

"Ciao Miss Georgia. I would like to how you say…talk with you. Maybe take you for coffee?"


	6. Chapter 6

_I couldn't restrain myself so I decided to be nice and post another chapter or maybe even two before I go so that you aren't stuck with a cliff hanger for the next week or so. I hope to get back to this story as soon as possible, but I won't have internet while I am away_

_x_

Chapter 6

**1 minute later:**

_Merde._ What do I do? Masimo is asking me to go for coffee, but I'm pretty sure that Dave expects me to go with him. Well Masimo said he needs to talk to me so I should go with him and I don't know when he's leaving yet.

"Uhm…sure Masimo, I'll go for coffee with you."

"Bye Dave."

Dave just looked daggers at us as we walked off from the gang. I hope he doesn't have the hump with me now.

**5 minutes later:**

"You are very quiet, _cara_. Is something…how do you say…wrong?"

"No. I'm as fine as a fine thing in fine land," I said and gave him my best fake smile.

**10 minutes later:**

Crikey this is scary. Neither of us has said anything for awhile now.

**2 minutes later:**

Finally at Luigi's. He ordered us two cappuccinos and while we were waiting for them, he spoke.

"Bellissima, I am leaving for Italy tomorrow and wanted to talk to you before I go."

I nodded my head for him to go on because I couldn't make my mouth work.

"I really like you Miss Georgia. I am sorry it was not for working out. You are a sweet and fun girl even though you are mad."

_Merde_. Why does every boy I like think I'm mad and is this déjà vu or what?

"I will really miss you. I want you to call me and maybe come and stay with me sometime?"

By this time, we had our drinks and I almost just choked on mine.

Massimo gave a small laugh, thank god.

"Think about it, please. I would love for you to come this time."

"Ok," I said and smiled

**20 minutes later:**

Why has my life entered the valley of poo? While Masimo and I were finishing our drinks none other than the original sex god walked in.

"_Ciao_, Masimo, Georgia."

"_Ciao _mate."

"Hi Robbie," I said

"Alright, Gee?"

"Yep, as alrighty as can be."

"I better go," he said suddenly and just walked right back out looking all sad

That was weird. I wonder what was up with him. He looked a bit miz and I feel like it was somehow all my fault.

Masimo paid for our drinks and said that he would walk me to my house.

**15 minutes later:**

When we finally reached my house, Masimo grabbed me quite suddenly and just kissed me starting right at four and then jumped to 6.

**5 minutes later:**

As my brain came back from jelloid land, Masimo pulled away and sighed.

"I am sad to leave you, but I hope you are happy with Dave."

He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"Here is my number. Call me," he said and kissed my hand. Then he walked down the street without looking back.

"Ahem," came from behind me a few moments later.

OHMYGIDDYGOD! Dave! Oh nooooooooooooooooooooo!

"Hi Georgia."

He never calls me Georgia unless he is upset with me. Poo.

"Oh hi Dave."

Before I could explain myself, Dave was in rant mode.

"How could you Georgia? You told me you loved me and then when I come around to see what the Italian homosexualist wanted, I find you snogging him! I really thought that your red bottom was behind you and that you really cared for me."

He started to walk down the street so I chased after him yelling, "Dave!"

When he didn't answer, I tackled him.

"Bloody Hell. What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head.

I was sitting on top of him in the middle of the street to try to stop him from walking off.

"You wouldn't let me talk to you and explain."

"Explain what? Explain how you've been cheating on me with that flash git!" roared Dave

"David! Listen to me. I'm sorry. Massimo took me for coffee and said that he's moving tomorrow and that he will miss me."

"Hmph."

"Let me finish you fool! Then he walked me back here and kissed me and said that he hopes I am happy with you! You Dave! I love you. It was just a kiss goodbye."

Before he could say anything, I ran back to my house and up to my room so that no one would see me crying.

**1 hour later:**

Phone ringing, but I am too depressed to get it. I will just stay in my bed of pain for the rest of my life.

"Georgia, phone. It's Dave," called Mutti.

"Well you can tell David that I don't want to speak to him right now!" I yelled back at her.

I could hear her downstairs talking to him, "No. She hasn't said anything since she got home. She seems very upset. Oh…ok bye Dave."

**15 minutes later:**

Doorbell. There is no way in hell that I am going to get that. It's probably Mr. Next Door wanting to complain about Angus and Gordy again.

I can hear Mutti opening the door.

"Come on in Dave. You know where to find Georgia."

No, no, and thrice no. I don't want to talk to or see Dave the so-called Laugh.

**1 minute later:**

There was a knock on my door and then Dave said, "Georgia, can I come in?"

"Hmph."

"Gee, please. Let me just talk to you."

"You're not going to yell at me again, are you?" I sniffed

Dave opened the door and sat down next to me

"Oh Gee," he sighed and pulled me into a hug

**2 minutes later:**

"Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Just the thought of losing you to another guy again, was just too much for me to deal with. I love you so much and I thought I'd lost you."

A tear went down his cheek and he looked down and away from me.

Oh...this was so sad. I took his hand and rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me and then I said, "Dave, I love you and I wouldn't do anything like that to you. I couldn't risk losing you. I…I don't know what… I'd do without you."

And then I started blubbing for all of England

"Please don't cry, Gee."

I couldn't help it; the waterworks just kept coming out. Dave just held me while I cried and after I stopped I was exhausted so Dave laid me down and tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

**Sometime later:**

"Dave," I called after a little while

"Shush Gee, get some sleep."

And before I knew it everything was black and I was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_I wrote this just before I left so that I could post it as soon as I got back so that I don't leave you guys hanging. Thank you to all my reviewers (in no order): __xCraving-Cullenismx__, __.ok__, __LaughKittykatForEver__, __EdwardnDTL4eva411__, hatty147, and __millsXOXO_

x

Chapter 7

**Wednesday September 20****th**

**8:00 a.m.**

Mutti knocked on my door and poked her head around the corner

"Georgia, why don't you stay home today? You had a long and rough day yesterday and I think it would be good for you to have a little break."

Wow. Mutti was being really nice and sensible for once.

"Are you alright, love? Anything you need? I left you some tea and breakfast on the table."

"I'm fine, thanks mum."

"Dave is a sweet boy. He stayed until he was sure that you were asleep. I had better go dear. I'll ring your school and Jas then I have to go to work. I'm going to take Libbs to granddads so you can have the house to yourself. See you later."

And with that she made two phone calls and was out the door.

**2 minutes later:**

I went downstairs to get my breakfast which amazingly wasn't eaten by one of the cats yet.

Mum put out a cup of tea, a glass of orange juice, two pieces of toast, and some scrambly eggs.

Wow… I actually get food for once in my life. Maybe I should be really upset more often.

**1 minute later:**

Actually, I take that back. I don't want to be upset just so I can get food. I'd rather starve.

**20 minutes later:**

Back in my bed with Angus and Gordy. Maybe I'll just go back to sleep for a bit and then do something productive.

**7 minutes later: **

I was just about to go off to bobo-land when I heard the doorbell ring. Bugger. I swear, if it's one of our neighbors I will go mad.

**1 minute later:**

I went downstairs to get it because whoever it is rang the doorbell again.

"Coming!" I screamed.

"Georgia, can I come in?"

Oh my Lord Sandra, It was Robbie, the original sex god. What could he possibly want?

I opened the door and he smiled at me.

"You look really cute Gee."

Oh great, I forgot that I changed into my teletubby pajamas before breakfast and that my hair was sticking up everywhere and that I had absolutely no make-up on. But why does it matter now? He is an ex sex god.

I let him in and we went into the kitchen and he sat down. I sat down next to him and waited for him to speak.

"So, I heard that things ended with you and Masimo. But then why did I see you two at Luigi's yesterday?"

Why was he coming over all Spanish inquisition like?

"Yeah, it did. He was telling me that he is leaving to go back to Italy today."

"Oh. I see. Anyway, I have some news, Gee. I'm back here permanently and am rejoining The Stiff Dylans. The gig on Friday will be my first."

"How come you decided to come back here? I thought you would've been married to a wombat named Wilma by now."

He laughed and just smiled at me.

"I can see that you're still as mad as ever, Gee. I came back because I missed my family. And I missed you."

Oh blimey'o'riley, I can't acquire another boy fandango when I Dave.

"I'm sorry that I ever left you Georgia. I really regret it because I still like you a lot. I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time I was in New Zealand. Every time I talked to Tom, I would ask about you and how you were doing. It sounds like you had quite a hectic time since I left."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he spoke again.

"I know that you have Dave now and that I don't have a chance with you, but I still hope that we can be good mates. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Robbie."

"I have to go now Gee, but I'll see you at the gig on Friday, right?"

"Yep, I'll be there."

I opened the door for him to go and he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Gee!"

**10 minutes later:**

Now it's really time for a little snooze. I'll just snuggle down and catch up on my beauty rest.

**3:30 p.m.**

I was having a dream about spoons, don't ask me why, when I was woken up by the doorbell. It scared me so much that I fell out of bed and almost had a heart attack. Not in that order.

Whoever the hell that is, I will kill them for interrupting my precious sleep time.

**1 minute later:**

I opened the door and there stood Dave!

"Hi Dave."

I was still in my jim jams and probably looked like a rodent had made a nest in my hair.

"Hi gorgeous."

Awww…he's so sweet.

"I know I'm good looking, but are just going to just stand there and stare or let me in?"

"Shut up Dave. You can come in."

Dave followed me up to my room where I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and my make-up bag.

"I'll be right back," I said and nipped into the loo.

**1 minute later:**

Ok. I'll just take a quick shower so I can wet my hair and attempt to do something with it.

**10 minutes later:**

"Georgia?"

"Dave! What are you doing? Go away. I'm in the nuddy pants."

"Don't tell me stuff like that because it may entice me to come in there."

Thank god I locked the door.

"What do you want, Dave?"

"Nothing. I just missed you. Will you hurry up in there?"

"Just give me a few minutes, you fool."

I quickly blow dried my hair and pinned it up and put on some eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss.

**5 minutes later:**

Went back into my room to see Dave lying on my bed. I came in as quietly as possible so that I could watch him for just a minute.

I think he knew I was there because he opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbows and said, "Come here, KittyKat."

I walked over to him and he gave me a kiss in the number 3 zone and then moved very quickly to 6. He had his hands cupping my face then he moved to resting them around my waist.

**10 minutes later:**

Dave stopped and looked at me. He wasn't saying anything and it was getting to be a bit scary actually.

"I love you, Georgia." he said and kissed me again.

Several minutes later Dave started kissing down my neck and unbuttoning my shirt and kissing my collar bone and working his way down to my stomach and back up. Crikey. I was turning into jelly girl.

I reached up and unbuttoned his school shirt. Blimey he has a nice body. I ran my hand over his abs and through his hair. He gave me a cheeky grin and kissed me. I turned us around so that I was on top of him and did what he did to me. He gave a little moan type noise as I was going along his neck. It made me laugh for some reason.

I leaned down to kiss him but he flipped us back over and almost threw me out of bed on accident.

"Sorry KittyKat."

"It's ok."

He pushed me back down and was hovering about a foot over me.

He kissed me really softly and before I knew what my mind was thinking about, I was undoing his trousers.

He stopped me and said, "Are you sure, Gee? I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to or that you'll regret."

"I'm sure Dave, but I'm nervous."

"It's okay KittyKat. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I love you so much."

And just as I was about to enter a whole new scale, Dave's mobile went off.

"Hello? Oh hi mum. Yes. Ok. I'll be there. Love you too. Bye."

"Listen, Gee. My mum needs me to come home. I'm really sorry. I feel really bad."

"It's fine Dave, honestly."

He kissed me and handed me my shirt. After I put it on, he buttoned it up for me and got dressed.

"Again I'm really sorry KittyKat. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Don't forget to ask Jas if you can come stay at my place on Friday."

Good thing he reminded me because I almost completely forgot. I opened the door for him and he kissed me again.

"I'm away laughing on a fast camel!" he said and then ran down my street like a loon.


	8. Chapter 8

_I've been busy with college, but I wrote this quickly today so that I don't leave you all hanging. Please review and I will get back on here when I can._

_x_

Chapter 8

**Thursday September 20****th**

**8:00 a.m.**

Ugh…better get up and ready for school.

**1 minute later:**

"Georgia? Are you awake?"

"Nnnggg."

"Why don't you take the day off today as well? You still look a bit peaky."

Wow and wowzee wow. Mutti is letting me have two days off school? This is some sort of miracle from Baby Jesus because I am such a good person.

"Thanks mum!"

"I've got to go, love, but I left you some money on the counter. Get yourself something to eat and don't spend it all on make-up."

"Ok."

"Bye."

Then she shut my door and a few moments later I heard her crash out the front door.

**2:00 p.m.**

I must have drifted off there for a bit. Ah well. No plans so it doesn't matter.

**30 seconds later:**

I got up to explore the house. Alone! I'm all alone again. Thank lord Sandra. Mmm...I'll just have a look in the cupboard to see if there is anything to eat so I can use the money for make-up and other sex kitty things.

**10 seconds later:**

Wow. I actually found some bread in the fridge that wasn't moldy. I'll just have toast and some tea and then get ready for a day of relaxation.

**10 minutes later:**

In the loo doing my hair. I straightened it for once since I actually have the time.

**15 minutes later:**

Now time for make-up. I'll just put on mascara, eyeliner, bronzer, foundation, and some lippy for a natural look.

**1 minute later:**

Bloody Hell. Phone ringing. As I was dashing out of the bathroom to get it, Angus came out of nowhere and I tripped over him and down the stairs. I think I may have broken something. Possibly my bum.

"Ouch…hello?"

"Hi Gee. It's Robbie."

"Oh. Hi."

"Listen, can you go for coffee and then maybe come back to my place?"

"I'd have to get a ride, it's pouring out and my family is gone."

"I'll be there in twenty."

"Uhm…"

"Bye Gee!"

And he slammed down the phone

**2 minutes later:**

Crap! What to wear? I know I have Dave the tart, but Robbie is the original sex god. I am eschewing him with a firm hand, but corrr. He is still very groovy looking with his dark hair and gorgeous eyes.

**2 minutes later:**

Sex Kitty or not? Skirt or jeans? He's on his way so I have to decided quickly.

**1 minute later:**

Jeans because it's raining like billio out.

**1 minute later:**

Skirt because it gives me that sex kitty look.

**1 minute later:**

Jeans because I am not trying to entrance Robbie this time.

**1 minute later:**

Skirt because I look fab in it.

**1 minute later:**

Jeans and that's final!

**2 minutes later:**

Okay. I just need to get some shoes. I'll wear my leather boots and borrow mums leather jacket to match. She'll kill me if she finds out.

**5 minutes later:**

Doorbell. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod.

**1 minute later:**

I opened the door and Robbie looked at me and said, "Hi Gee."

Wowzee wow. He looked very groovy in a black jacket with tight black jeans and yes even in his vegan footwear. I'd forgotten how gorgey porgy and phwoar he is.

**3 minutes later:**

"Gee?"

Oops, I went off into my brain again.

"Hi Robbie."

"You look great," he said.

"So do you."

"Are you ready to go?"

He led me out of my house to his car and held his jacket over me so my hair didn't get all messed up. It was sweet in a matey type way.

He opened the door of his Ford Focus hatchback for me and after I got in, he went around the car and got in the driver's side.

**10 minutes later:**

We have been driving in complete silence the entire time and it is a bit freaky deaky.

"Were here," he said and came around and opened the door for me and put his jacket over me again.

**1 minute later:**

Once we were in Luigi's, he ordered us two cappuccinos. Why do guys always order me this! Do they like torturing me with the foam mustache thing?

**1 minute later:**

"Georgia?"

"Nngggg."

He laughed.

"I really miss you. I miss seeing you all the time and I miss how mad you are. I still really care about you and want you more than anything. I…" and then he stopped and looked away from me.

What is it with these déjà vu scenarios?

"You what, Robbie?" I asked curiously even though I think I already know the answer.

"I 'm in love with you, Georgia."

I think my jaw must have fallen off by the way Robbie was looking at me

**1 minute later:**

No, that's not right. I didn't mean fallen off, I meant dropped.

**30 seconds later:**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out. I shouldn't have told you that, but seriously though Georgia, I want you to think about it. Do you really want to be with Dave or do you still feel how you used to about me?"

**30 seconds later:**

"Let me pay for these and then I'll take you home."

**15 minutes later:**

At my gate. Robbie walked me to the door and I opened it and before I had any idea what was going on, his lips were attached to mine. It was deffo number four, but was extremely soft and sweet and I went a bit jelloid and weak in the knees.

**1 minute later:**

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from or what came over me. I…I have to go."

With that he fled down my driveway, got into his car, and drove off.

**10 minutes later:**

Back in my room. I thought baby Jesus was being nice to me for setting my red bottom aside and chosing Dave, but then he gives me the original sex god back. The one I have longed for and cried over so many times.

**1 minute later:**

How in the name of Lord Sandra AND Buddha have I snogged both my exes while I've been with Dave? We haven't even been together that long.

**1 minute later:**

Well the kiss with Masimo was a goodbye so he's out of the picture, but Robbie? He's Dave's mate! A really good mate, in fact. Should I tell Dave? Will he tell Dave? Oh dear god. What should I do?!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello all, been very busy with college so I haven't had time to update lately. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again to all of my reviewers._

_x_

Chapter 9

**Friday September 21st**

**8:00 a.m.**

I feel refreshed for once since by some miracle Mutti let me have two days off of Stalag 14. I've decided not to tell anyone about the Robbie fandango since it was a one time thing, especially Jas since she can't keep her mouth shut and would surely tell Tom who would tell all the guys who would tell all the girls and you get the idea.

**8:15 a.m.**

Puffing up the hill to see Jas

"Hi Jas!"

Wow. I'm actually really happy to see Jas for once; weird.

"Hi Gee! How are you feeling? Your mum said you and Dave had a row and Tom told me the rest."

Well at least I didn't have to explain it to her and all of the Ace Gang would know by now because of the Radio Jas airwaves.

"I'm as alright as an alrighty thing. Jas, can I...erm…ask you for a favor?"

"Why of course."

Wow, she was in an extremely good mood today.

"Well earlier this week Dave asked me to come stay at his house after the gig and I was wondering if you could, ehm, cover for me?"

Great. I am turning into Ellen.

"I sure can, Gee."

Wow. Am I dreaming?

"Wow, am I dreaming? Thanks Jas! Can I ask why you're in such a good mood today?"

"Well my parents are going out of town. Now that you aren't staying at mine, I can have alone time overnight with Tom."

"Three Cheers for Merry England," I yelled and we did disco inferno dancing all the rest of the way to school.

**4:00 p.m.**

Getting ready for the gig. School was boring as usual. We had Maths, P.e., and German so you can only guess how much fun those were. The Ace Gang are all meeting at the clock tower at 7 with the lads.

**5 minutes later:**

Face mask done

**10 minutes later:**

Orangutan gene under control

**5 minutes later:**

Hair in rollers

**20 minutes later:**

Bag packed for a luuurve fest at Dave's

**5 minutes later:**

Phone ringing. Thank god the cats are nowhere to be found because I can't risk anymore injuries before tonight.

"Georgia, get the bloody phone!" my rather portly father yelled at me from the couch.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your impressionable teenage daughter."

"Don't be cheeky. Get the phone."

I managed to reach the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Gee."

"Oh. Hi Robbie."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday. It was a one time mistake. Let's just keep it between us because I don't want to mess things up between you and Dave or between me and Dave."

"Ok."

"I've gotta go, but I'll see you at the gig. Maybe I can buy you a drink?"

"Sure Robbie. S'laters." and I put down the phone

Hahahhahahaha. I am full of muturiosity beyond my years. Now back to getting ready.

**2 minutes later:**

In the loo doing my make-up. I decided against the boy entrancers since I know there will be snogging action tonight. I'm going to go with just a hint of everything for a natural sex kitty look and so I don't have to spend years scrubbing it all off at the house of Laugh.

**20 minutes later:**

Taking my hair out. Hair rollers I mean. I don't mean that I wear a wig, you loons.

**5 seconds later:**

It actually has a ton of bouncibility and is doing all the right things tonight. Thank baby Jesus

**10 minutes later:**

Groovy black dress on. Since I have some extra time before I have to leave I think I'll just have a little… zzzzzzzzzzzz

**6:45**

Ah! I only have 15 minutes to get to the clock tower and it's at least a 20 minute walk. Pant. Run. Looked in the mirror to check my hair and make-up. Ok. They still look good. Bag? Check. Shoes? Check

**1 minute later:**

"Bye Mutti! See you tomorrow!"

"What do you mean see you tomorrow?"

"I'm staying at Jas's remember?"

"I don't remember saying that."

"Pleasey, please Mutti. I'm already late."

"Ok. You can go."

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" then I ran like a loon as fast as I could.

**2 minutes later:**

I should NOT have worn heels. Ow buggering ow! My feet are going to fall off at this rate and then I'll have to join the circus as the footless wonder.

**22 minutes later:**

Met up with all the Ace Gang. All the couples were already there and Dave was standing by his lonesome looking for me. He looks so cute.

**1 minute later:**

Rosie must be really excited because she shouted HOOOOOOORRRRRRNNNNN!!!! extremely loudly. Actually she does that anyway.

**30 seconds later:**

"Hi Sex Kitty. You look great."

"So do you Mr. Laugh."

"Shall we go?" he asked and held out his arm for me like I was the queen or something.

"I think we shall."

**2 minutes later:**

We were all ambling along chatting and such. It was so nice for us to all be reunited after all these years I've been away. Ok. Two days, but really what's the difference when you're all on your owney?

**20 minutes later:**

When we finally got into the Buddha Lounge it was packed! All the usual suspects and more were there. I guess people heard about Robbie rejoining.

**1 minute later:**

As I was admiring the general splendor (yeah right, more like scoping), Dave nudged me and spoke.

"Shall I get us some drinks, Kitty Kat?"

"That would be wonderful, Davey."

"Do NOT call me Davey."

"Ok," I laughed.

Dave returned with our drinks just as the MC came onto the mic.

"Here are the Stiff Dylan's!"

The crowd went mental as Robbie stepped up to the mic.

"The original Stiff Dylan's are back. Hit it lads."

**10 minutes later:**

Crikey. They were playing a really good set and Dave and I were doing mad dancing. Dave is a crazy dancer and can go on forever.

"Dave, I'm exhausted."

"Don't kill my beat, KittyKat. I'm here to boogey!"

Then out of nowhere Sven came over to Dave and me and ripped his shirt off and was just wearing some new light up flares (why wasn't he wearing shoes?) and started dancing with Dave.

I decided to go over to the bar and cool off.

"Bonjour, mon pally."

"Hi Rosie."

"Have you seen Sven anywhere?"

"How can you lose him? He's like eight feet tall."

"Well, you know how crazy he is and there are loads of people here."

"He's dancing with Dave. And he ripped his shirt off. You truly have the maddest boyfriend."

"I know," she sighed and stared dreamily over to where he was.

It was scary bananas with a side of freaky potatoes.

**15 minutes later:**

The Dylan's went on break and I was all by my lonesome at the bar looking for Dave.

"Can I get you that drink now?"

I turned around to see Robbie holding a drink for me.

"Thanks."

I started sipping it slowly so that I wouldn't have to talk and end up saying something stupid that would surely get me into trouble.

"Gee, are we okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit off."

"Of course," I said nervously. Robbie was making me feel a bit funny so I decided to say as little as possible.

**1 minute later:**

"Hi beautiful," Dave said as he suddenly appeared over my shoulder. Thank god.

"Hi Robbie," he said eyeing him.

"Hi mate," Robbie smiled at him.

"I'd better get ready for the next set. Bye Gee," Robbie said quickly and dashed off.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, Dave. Robbie just promised me a drink is all."

"Ok. Let's get out of here, KittyKat."

I had to go the piddly diddly department since I'd already had a few drinks then I said bye to Jas since she was the only one who had some pridnosity and wasn't snogging her boyfriend's face off.

**25 minutes later:**

We finally got to Dave's house and he unlocked the door and lightly pushed me through it. We went up to his room so that I could put all my stuff down. We were just lying on the bed talking since there was obviously a lot that we didn't know about each other. I found out that Dave has one older brother named Peter who is at university and that his parents seem just as crazy as mine. His favorite color is blue, his favorite season is autumn, his favorite food is pizza, his favorite drink is coke, and he isn't sure where or what he wants to study in college. After we talked for awhile longer he leaned in and kissed me really softly and sweetly.

**30 minutes later:**

Dave and I were snogging for all of England and Dave started pulling my dress off and I did the same to him.

**1 minute later:**

No, I don't mean he was wearing a dress you fools, but I wouldn't be surprised by that actually.

**30 seconds later:**

We were just in our underwear now and Dave was lying next to and facing me while tracing his finger over my body's outline. We both knew where this was going.

He kissed me really softy and then said, "Georgia, do you trust me?"

"I do Dave."

He lifted me to a sitting position and undid my nunga nunga holder and laid me back down on his bed.

"Phwoar, Gee."

Even though it was a bit dark I think he could still see me blush. I grabbed the covers and pulled them over me.

"Don't Gee. You're beautiful and don't ever feel like you're not."

(A/N: My ex said that to me once and I thought it was the sweetest thing.)

"You're too sweet, Dave."

"No. I'm just honest."

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"Yes. I'm really nervous, but I love you and want to share this with you."

"Okay, Gee." he said as he slid off my knickers (thank god I remembered to put on attractive ones) and I took off his.

"Don't worry, Gee. I'll take care of you. I love you. You have no idea how long I've wanted this for. I don't mean that in a dirty way either. I just really wanted my first to be with you."

Then he kissed me and started that wonderful dance.

**2 hours later:**

I was drifting in and out of sleep when I heard Dave.

"Gee," he whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I replied sleepily.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or upset you or anything?"

"No Dave, I'm fine."

"Okay," he said scooting into my backside and kissing the back of my neck.

"G'Night Gee."

"Goodnight Dave."


	10. Chapter 10

_I've been so busy with college that I haven't had time to update. This will be a happy chapter, like the last one, but huge aggers are on the way in the near future because what's a Gee Nicolson story without aggers? _

_x_

Chapter 10

**Saturday September 22****nd**

**10:00 a.m.**

"Good morning, beautiful."

I opened my eyes to see Dave sitting on the edge of the bed with a tray of breakfast.

Food. I actually get food for once in my life. Awwww…how sweet.

He got into bed with me and put the tray over my lap. He made me toast with scrambly eggs and put orange slices and a cup of tea on the side.

"Did you make all this for me?"

"But of course," he said and smiled.

"Awww...thank you. This is so sweet."

"Anything for you, KittyKat."

As I was munching through my breakfast, which was delicious by the way, he was just staring at me the whole time. It was making me a bit nervy actually.

"Dave, why are you staring at me like an agog thing?"

"I can't get over how beautiful you are and that you're really mine now."

I just about turned into a puddle right there. He was so cute and sweet and making me melt. Plus his hair was all messed up and he was just in his boxers and it gave me the mega horn.

After I finished eating he took the tray downstairs for me and returned vair quickly.

"Would you like to get ready and maybe go out, Sex Kitty?"

"Okay! I need to have a shower, though."

"Come on. I'll turn it on for you." (oo-er!)

I grabbed my stuff and followed him two doors down the hall. I set my stuff on the toilet (I don't mean put all my stuff inside the toilet. Erlack. I mean that I set it on the closed lid). He turned on the water and then turned around and kissed me. Then he started to take my top off and I stopped him.

"Dave, what are you doing?"

"Just relax, KittyKat."

"Ok," I said nervously.

He took my top (well actually his that he let me wear last night) off and my jammie pants. He kissed me again and took off my knickers. Then he pushed me into the shower and closed the curtain.

"Have a good shower, Gee," he said and closed the door.

What it the name of Miss Stamp's mustache was that about?

**45 minutes later:**

Ah well. All ready now and I am a sex kitty of the first water if I do say so myself. I straightened my hair and put it up and put on just a touch of everything make-up wise.

**1 minute later:**

I went into Dave's room and found him all fresh and clean looking and sitting at his computer doing something. I snuck up behind him and shouted really loudly, "Hi Mr. Laugh!"

He fell out of his chair and gave me a pretend angry, but secretly naughty look.

"Don't do that KittyKat. I might injure myself and lose some of my buscuitness."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." (oo-er again)

He then pulled me onto his lap and started to snog the living daylights out of me.

**15 minutes later:**

When we finally stopped, he spoke.

"I think that as your new boyfriend, I must take you out and show you off. I say we go for a hot drink and perhaps a walk in the park."

"That sounds great," I said jumping up and dragging Dave down the stairs and through the door with me.

"Slow down there KittyKat. I have to lock the door first."

He locked his house and then took my hand and we were off.

**20 minutes later:**

When we got to Luigi's he let me order instead of ordering for me! For once I wouldn't have to deal with the foam mustache fandango. I ordered a hot chocolate with everything as did he.

"KittyKat?"

"Hmmmnnnnggg."

He chuckled and then said, "I love you and you mean the world to me. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, Gee."

I smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you regret what happened?" he asked and then looked down at his hands in his lap.

I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head (it was still connected to his body don't worry) and made him look me straight.

"Dave. I love you so much. I don't regret it at all even though we've only been together for not even a week. It felt completely right and I'm happy that we both waited so that it could happen together."

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I do have one question, though, Dave."

"Yes?"

"Did we use a…erm… you know?"

"What in the names of Lord Sandra's PANTS are you trying to say, Gee?"

"Did we use a boy balloon?" I said very quickly and quietly.

"Of course," he whispered. "I'm not that irresponsible. I would love to have a kid with you, but not at 16." Wowzie wow. He said he wants to have a kid with me! Talk about luuuuurve.

"Okay. Thank God. I couldn't remember if we did or didn't."

"I told you that I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything Gee. I'm looking out for you. I love you and wouldn't let anything happen to you."

He paid for our drinks and then took my hand as we set off to the park. It was bright and sunny and warm out. Truly the perfect day to go to the park. As we were walking along, I heard someone calling our names.

"Gee! Dave!"

I turned around to see none other than Po and Hunky with the rest of the Ace Gang and the lads pulling up the rear (oo-er).

"Hi Jazzy!"

"How are you guys?" she asked.

"Good," I said.

"Do you want to play some footie, mate?" Tom said to Dave.

"Sure," he replied and kissed me (number 4) and then went off.

I settled down under a tree to do some tanning and gossip with the girls.

"So what did everyone get up to after the gig last night?" Rosie asked while chewing on another new pipe.

**30 minutes later:**

**Emergency Snogging Scale update:**

Number 10: Rosie and Sven; Me and Dave

Number 9: Jools and Rollo

Number 8: Mabs and Ed; Ellen and Dec

Number 6: Jas and Tom

When I told everyone about me and Dave they were agog times 10.

And of course, lovely Jas started in on the whole wise woman thing as soon as I finished.

"Did you use protection? You guys have only been together a week; are you sure that you should have done that? You're only 16. You have the rest of your life. Blah Blah…"

"Don't be so silly Jas. Of course we were careful since I don't want to be a mother. And I know we haven't been together long, but I know it was the right thing to do."

"You would make a terrible mother if you did get pregnant."

Thanks Jas. Not. I would've duffed her up but I'm too happy to bother.

When Rosie told all of us we almost duffed her up for not telling us sooner since she said it was a few weeks ago, but none of us were actually surprised.

**10 minutes later:**

After some more chatting, Dave came up behind me, put his hands under my armpits and dragged me off yelling," Camels wait for no PANTS!"

I couldn't stop laughing as Dave dragged me off to who knows where.

**15 minutes later:**

Once we were outside my house he snogged me (number 6) for the longest time until my dearest cats came out of nowhere and tried to attack Dave's trousers.

"What the hell is wrong with those cats?"

"I really don't know."

"I should go, Sex Kitty. I will ring you soon."

"Ok," I said and he kissed me again, jelliod knickers akimbo.

Once I got in the house, though, Mutti hit the roof.

"Where have you been all day? You should have rung hours ago!"

"I went to the park with the gang and the lads."

"You should've called. I rang round as Jas's several times and no one picked up. You could've been kid-napped or something."

Oh drone on just because your life is over.

"I'm sorry Mutti. It won't happen again. If I had a mobile, it would never have happened in the first place."

"Well I guess now that you're becoming older and more independent, your father and I can discuss about MAYBE getting you one."

Yes!!!!!!!!!! Finally!!! After all these years of complaining about one, I might actually get one!

"Thanks Mutti! I yelled and ran upstairs before I could say something that could change her mind.

Ladiladiladida. Life is marvy with knobs on. I think I'll just cleanse and read some of my Men are from Mars, Woman are form Venus.

**20 minutes later:**

I am all clean and plucked to within an inch of my life. Take that lurkers and orangutan gene! Now time to read. Let's see. Chapter 6. I…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	11. Chapter 11

_Carumba! College has been as hectic as PANTS with all these tests and papers and the such. So sorry that it has taken forever for me to post a new chappie. Fear not, though, I have more chappies planned for this story. This isn't quite as long as some of the others, but I hope you still like it. Please review!_

_x_

**11:00 a.m.**

Phone woke me up and since everyone in the house was still asleep I went to get it before my Vati started yelling again

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Hi Gee."

"Hi Dave! I'm so glad that you called. I…"

He interrupted me.

"Georgia. Meet me in the park in twenty minutes," Dave said in his Un-laugh voice and slammed down the phone.

Crikey this was scary bananas. Dave didn't sound at all happy. I hope everything's ok. I put my hair up since it looked like Gordy nested in it and just put on some foundation, eyeliner, lip gloss, and was ready to go, but then Libby came out of who knows where and was clinging to my leg saying," Me go with you Gingeee!"

"No, Libbs. I have to go meet Dave and he said for just me to go."

"Oh. Okay bad boy. I sees you later," she said and ran off to her room.

Why is it that she'll listen to everyone except me and especially Dave?

**30 minutes later:**

I arrived late and when I finally got to the park Dave was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands staring at the ground.

He must have heard me next to him because he said, "Kitty….uhm I mean Georgia, we have to talk."

Oh Poo. He called me Georgia **again** and said have to talk._ Krappe_! _Pipi! _This must be deadly serious then.

"About what, Dave?"

"About Robbie Jennings."

Oh dear lord Sandra's beard, this will not end well.

"What about him?" I asked as innocently as possible in case he didn't know about what happened even though by the looks of it, that seemed as unlikely as Miss Stamp not being a lesbian anymore.

"I heard about what happened. That he kissed you at least once if not more and did who knows what else with you since we've been together. I'm really disappointed. I seriously thought that you were really in love with me this time. I'm so stupid for believing that you could ever love me. I was just another herring to get Robbie back, wasn't I? I gave you my virginity and you gave me yours for Pants sake! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

I would've laughed at the PANTS remark, but he was yelling by now. Thankfully the park was more or less empty so hopefully no one could hear him. I was about to start explaining to him that it was all a misunderstanding, but he just went on without letting me put a word in.

"I can't take this anymore Georgia," he choked out. "I'm breaking up with you. You were the one Georgia! THE ONE! I was sure that we were made for each other and that we would get married one day and live happily ever after and all of that cliché stuff, but you messed it all up!"

"Dave…" I said softly.

"Save it Georgia. I'm disgusted. You really are a red bottomed minx and I don't want to see you again. Just stay away from me," he said and stalked off.

I was just left on the bench crying and sniveling like an idiot.

**1 minute later:**

"Oh Gee. Are you okay?"

It was Jas.

I looked up at her and I guess she could tell by my face because she put my arm over her shoulder and helped me back to her house.

**15 minutes later:**

Once we got in the door she took me up to her room and then made me milky pops and brought me some pop tarts and midget gems. Amazingly she didn't start in like the vole inquisition. She just let me eat and comforted me and then left me to make a phone call.

**5 minutes later:**

"Gee?"

"Hmm?" I said through my mouthful of pop tarts.

"I called your Mutti and said that you are going to stay here tonight."

"Thanks Jas," I sniffed

"Anytime, Gee. I'll be here when you want to talk."

**2 minutes later:**

"Oh Jas, it's horrible and I'm so confused. Robbie took me for coffee and then said that he loved me and then he took me home and kissed me then he said it was a mistake and called me the next day and said to keep this between the two of us and then I don't know how, but Dave found out and asked me to go to the park with him today and got really mad at me and started crying and broke up with me and called me a red bottomed minx and walked off and…." Then I started crying like I never have before. It was waterworks to the max and I would surely be panda woman by tomorrow and then no guy will ever want me.

Jas just hugged me and let me cry for as long as I wanted to and then I was so tuckered that I didn't even mind that she tucked me up with all her owls and I just lied there thinking as she fell asleep.

**1 minute later:**

Why is it that once everything is going right it all goes so poo out of nowhere? What did I ever do to you Big G? Okay, I know I haven't been the most faithful with the whole going to church fandango, but what could I have ever done to deserve this? I figured out that I was meant to be with Dave, but then you take him away? What sort of sense does that make? How did I end up with no cakes when just a couple weeks ago, I had two if not three? I don't know that to do. I…zzzzzzz


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry it's taking so long to update. I'm so busy with papers, exams, quizzes, and the such._

_Anyway, prepare the waterworks. This chapter was heartbreaking to write._

_**P.S.**__ I'm also starting a new Gee Nicks story that I will be posting sometime soon since I have Spring Break after next week_

_**P.P.S.** I don't own anything here, but the plot. _

_x_

**11:00 a.m.**

Woke up to an unusually quiet house. Then I remembered that I was at Jas's which is an actually normal house. I was all aloney so I got out of bed to see where Mrs. Vole went.

**1 minute later:**

Wandered into the kitchen to find Jazzy in an apron (!) making breakfast.

"Morning Gee!"

"Morning," I grumbled.

"The eggs are just about ready and there's toast on the table."

Jas and I munched through our wotsits then decided to do make over type stuff to try and cheer me up

**5 minutes later:**

In the loo doing a face mask to avoid any lurking lurkers. It's not like I need to though. There is no one to look good for now that my laugh has taken his camel away. Jas looked hilarious with a face full of mashed banana and I could see she had a bit in her fringe, which cheered me up, but only a teeny bit.

**2 minutes later:**

While we let the banana work its magic we did each other toenails. I did Jas's this really nice red color and she did mine this really sparkly blue which looked marvy even if I had no boy fandango to show it to.

We cleaned off our banana and then went into the living room to watch TV. It was some movie about two people who were in love and way too happy and was making me depressed as anything.

**10 minutes later:**

The phone rand and Jas got up to get it. She came back and said it was for me. I picked it up and as soon as I said hello, someone spoke.

"Georgia, can you come over? We should talk."

"Uhm sure Robbie. I'll be there in 30."

I put my hair up, put on my clothes from last night since I didn't bring anything with me, put on some cover up, foundation, and eyeliner so I don't look like the mess that I am and put my shoes on then headed out the door.

**20 minutes later:**

When I got to Robbie's he let me in and then hugged me really tight.

"Come in to the living room, Gee."

I followed him and Robbie sat me down in front of him, picked up his guitar, and started to play a song for me. He sang it really softly with his eyes closed.

_I can never love you, I can never love you, I can never love you, I can never love you, I can never reach you [x4]_

Then he looked up to me and a tear went down his cheek.

This was soooooooooooo sad. I got off the couch and hugged him. We stood like that for a long time and then sat on the couch still hugging each other.

"Gee," he choked out

"Yeah Robbie?" I said while starting to blub.

"I…love...you…so much," he said just as the tears stared spilling out of his eyes and into his lap.

"I..I never meant to hurt you and I'm…sniff… sorry that I left you. I c...can't do this anymore Georgia. It kills me inside that I messed everything up with you and with...sniff… Dave. I don't think that we should talk or anything anymore because I just can't stand it that I know that I can't be with you. It's tearing me apart Georgia," he said then just broke down completely on the couch.

**1 minute later:**

I was blubbing for all of England by now and took his arms and put myself inside them. We sat like that for who knows how long and then I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him.

He kissed me back for a second, but then pushed me off and stood up.

"Georgia, don't. I can't take it. Please just leave," he sobbed

"But Robbie…"

"Georgia, just go now. Please!?"

I walked out the front door and just as I closed it behind me I heard Robbie lock it and run up the stairs.

**20 seconds later:**

I started running off down the street but the tears blurred my vision so I turned it into a quick walk

**20 minutes later:**

When I finally got home, once again no one was in. This was starting to become a pattern and it kind of spooked me out.

**1 minute later:**

In my bed of pain crying. I felt like someone had just ripped a piece of my heart out. I know that I'm with Dave (well was with Dave), but Robbie was my the first guy I ever loved and now he didn't want to talk to me or see me at all anymore. I know he didn't mean any harm to Dave or me. I don't know what to do now. I've lost the guy who I only just recently realized is the one I'm meant to be with and my best boy mate all in a matter of a few days. I have once again moved into sad city and am back at the cake shop, but now there are deffo no cakes left, especially the one I want. I'm just going to hide in my room for the rest of my life. There's no point in getting up. I'm deffo becoming a nun now because lesbianism would be too much work and there's still a chance of heartbreakosity about it. I think. Why oh why did Robbie have to leave in the first place? None of this would've ever happened and I wouldn't have fallen in love with Dave the Stupid Laugh. No wait. I don't mean that. Actually yes I do. I love Dave. We're perfect for each other so why can't we just have a normal relationship like Jas 'n' Tom? Well apart from the frog spawn and voles and such. I'm in such confusiosity that I need to go phone Jas and...zzzzzzzz


	13. Chapter 13

_I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers on this and my other story._

_Keep it up_

_Tons and tons of non-lezzie love _

_x_

**Noon**

Mutti so rudely came barging into my bed of pain and said that I have to get up.

I ignored her, rolled over, and told her to go the hell away

She said if I go she'll give me some spendornies. So in my sheer desperados I accepted her offer and took the money.

£20! Wow. Mutti must really feel sorry for me. I quickly put my hair up and some jeans and a jacket on and ran out of the house before she realized how much she's actually given me.

I headed off to Boots to buy some new make-up, but then thought it was a wasted effort since I no longer have anyone to look good for. So I headed to Luigi's and got a hot choccie to go.

**10 minutes later:**

My life has suddenly turned into hell on earth. After sitting alone sipping my hot choccie and contemplating what the hell I ever did to big G to deserve such a horrible life, I decided to go mill around the park. Once I got there I was just walking through mopping about and then I saw the worst thing possible, Dave and Emma sitting on a bench talking and sitting very close. When I looked closer they were holding hands and Emma leaned in and kissed Dave.

**13 minutes later:**

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. I just ran for it. I ran all the way home, left my hot chocolate on the counter and went back up to my bed of pain to cry. Dave didn't even love me. He's back with Emma thingy. I went downstairs because I had to phone Jas; I didn't know what else to do.

"Hello?"

"Hi...sniff…is Jas there?"

"Of course, dear. Let me go get her."

"Listen Gee I don't really have time to talk. Tom and I are looking up new species of flora and fauna on the computer."

"Oh Jas," I choked out and then just started blubbing.

"Gee, what's wrong? Luigis, park, Dave, Emma, not love me."

"I'm calling an Ace Gang meeting at my house. I'll send Tom home. Be here in 30."

I pulled on my shoes and wiped away all the mascara that had run down my face.

**20 minutes later:**

When I arrived at Jas's she hugged me for ages and then let me in. We went into the living room where she had tons of snackies. Jammy dodgers, midget gems (!)(Jas must really feel bad for me), cheesy wotsits, pop tarts, coke and more. All of the Ace Gang was already there minus Mabs, and by the look on their faces they knew that this was deadly serious.

**2 minutes later:**

Once I had calmed down and started in on a packet of midget gems Rosie said, "Tell us what's wrong, Gee," in the kindest and calmest voice I've ever heard from her.

"Well it all started when Robbie asked to take me for coffee. He said he loved me and kissed me. Then the next day he called me and said that it was a mistake and not to tell anyone. Then we went to gig and he bought me a drink and I think that Dave was kind of suspicious. Then Dave called a few days later and made me go the park with him and then said he knew about Robbie and broke up with me. Then I went to Robbie's the next day and he said that he loved me again and that he can't talk to or see me anymore because it's tearing him apart. He also said he was sorry and that he didn't mean to do any harm to Dave and me. We kissed, but then he told me that I had to go. Then I stayed in bed for ages. Then mum came in my room and bribed me out of bed with spendies this morning and then I went to Luigi's and as I was walking through the park I saw Dave and Emma sitting close and she kissed him and oh I don't know what to do!" I sobbed

The ace gang all comforted me and then Rosie spoke first.

"I have to say that this is by far the most messed up and sticky situation you've ever gotten you're self into _mon amie_. I think we all need to dissect the situation carefully."

What fresh hell? Since when did Rosie talk like a normal person, I thought, while munching through some chocolate type pop tarts…yum.

"So what exactly happened with Robbie is the first thing that we need to know." Jools said.

"We kissed that once when he took me out for coffee. Then I was actually the one who kissed him at his house because he was crying and it was just so sad and and…"

"So do you still love Dave or do you love Robbie?" Rosie asked after I stopped sniffling about.

"Robbie's just a best mate. I mean he's sweet and everything and still gorgey porgey, but I really love Dave. I meant everything that I did with him and said to him. I LOVE him."

"So you're sure you saw him and Emma kiss?"

"Of course I did! I may be in the cake shop of aggers, but I'm not delusional, Jas," I half yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that, Gee. I just wanted to make sure you saw Dave and not someone else."

"Of course it was Dave. I think I would know what the guy I'm in love with looks like."

"Enough of this. One to more important matters at hand," Rosie interrupted.

"We have to devise a way to see what's going on with Dave and even Robbie for that matter." Jools added helpfully.

"What do you think you should…um you know… like do?" Ellen finally piped in.

"We know a certain Vole who knows a certain Mr. Vole who's the sex god's brother and Dave's good mate. Don't we?" Rosie chimed in while playing with her pipe.

Where the hell did she get that and how did she get it so fast? Never mind. I really don't want to know.

"I know I know. I'll talk to Hunk...I mean Tom and see if he'll try to sort it out with them."

"You're the best Jazzy. I love you."

"Don't start with that lezzie nonsense again," she huffed.

**15 minutes later:**

We munched through the rest of our snackies and had an excellent bout of the Viking Disco Inferno before I decided I had better return back to loon land (i.e. my house)

**3 minutes later:**

I said bye to everyone and set off walking as fast as I could and thankfully made it into the house before I saw anyone I knew.

**17 minutes later:**

I rushed up the stairs and barricaded myself in my room and decided to do yoga to clear my mind and give me insight about the Robbie/Dave fandango at hand.

**2 minutes later:**

Fat chance. Just as I was really getting into it, Angus and Gordy came flying in the window

"Bloody Hell you stupid furry freaks!" I screamed while throwing them off me and out of my room before shutting the window.

**1 minute later:**

Ok. Inner peace. Ohm. Dolphins. Ohm.


	14. Authors Note

_Hello from Hamburger-ago-go! I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! I have had so many tests, papers, and the like. I still have another week of school and then all my papers (3) and finals are the week after. Then I'm going on vacation (!), but I promise that I will try to update as soon as I have the time to. I'm not abandoning either story and plan to post once a week (if possible) after school is over. Thanks for all the reviews._

_x_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hello from Hamburger-ago-go! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken ages for me to post anything new. I was swamped with school and then I went on vacation and my family is coming in the next few days. Here is the next chapter of Ohmygiddygod! I have become a red bottomed minx once again. It's short, but I hope you like it and please review :)_

_x_

**10:15 a.m.**

Still feel like utter crap about the Dave/Robbie fandango. Trying to clear my mind and think of a solution did not work.

"Gee. Phone for you," Mutti yelled up the stairs.

I moped down them taking as much time as possible. I'm dreading whoever it is.

"sniff…Hello Heartbreak Hotel. You've reached the sobbing sweet."

"_Ciao_. Miss Georgia…is she not available?"

"Masimo. Hi. I didn't expect you to call. How are you?"

"I'm how do you say good, _bellissima_. Why would I not call you? You are a lovely girl."

"Sniff…thanks."

"Is everything okay, Miss Georgia?"

"Yes. Well actually no."

"What is wrong?"

I broke down and told Massimo the whole story.

**15 minutes later:**

"I am very sorry _bellissima_. If Dave does not believe you then he is not deserving of you. I know what might make it better,_ cara_. How would you like to come to see me in Italy? I would pay for your ticket if your _familia_ would let you come."

"Wow. That's really nice. I would love to come see you. I'll talk to my mutti and see if she'll let me."

"Okay. I must go, Georgia. I will call you soon."

"Bye Massimo."

"_Ciao_."

I was so dazed by our conversation that even Mutti noticed. And as you should know by now she never takes notice of her children.

"Something the matter, love? You've been moping around and you look really peaky."

"No, Mutti. I'm fine. I was just talking to Massimo and…"

"Oh he is really gorgey, isn't he? But I thought you were with that Dave lad now?"

Erlack. Mutti is talking about how good looking the Italian Stallion is when he's half her age.

"No. Mum. Dave and I aren't together anymore. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok."

"I do want to talk to you about something else though."

"What, Georgee?"

Oh God. Here we go with the creepy mum type pet names.

"Masimo said that he would like me to come to Italy and would pay for my ticket if you and dad would let me go."

"I'll think about it, Gee. You are getting older and more mature so I'll talk to your dad and see what he says."

"Thanks Mum!" I said, hugging her.

"Here's a tener. Why don't you go out with the girls?"

I rushed into the hall and got on the blower. The Ace gang and I are all going round to the park in 30.

**25 minutes later:**

Even I'm amazed that I'm early. I decided not to say anything about Masimo to the gang until I hear what Mutti has to say first.

Anyway the girls and I got right down to business about Laughy Loon and Marsupial Man.

"I think the best thing to do is respect Robbie's wishes and just stay away from him. You need to give Dave some space too and hopefully he'll come round. I wouldn't try to force him into talking to you because it might just make him angrier," Rosie said with the most wisdomosity I have ever witnessed amongst any of us.

After that, all any of us could do was utter one or two word sentences such as wow and good plan. Then a silence fell upon us all as we lay down in the grass to work on our tans.

**45 minutes later:**

I bid farewell to the girls and headed back to château crazy where I could barricade myself in my room and read more of mums Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus until I hear from Masimo or Dave.


	16. Chapter 15

Next chappy! Review :)

x

"Gee?"

"Hnnnng."

Who could possibly be waking me up? No one in this house ever has any consideration to do so during the school year, but now wants to wake me up at the crack of who knows when during the summer. What sense does that make?

"We have a surprise for you," Mutti said while sitting at the foot of my bed.

I pulled myself to a sitting position and peered at my parental loons through bleary eyes.

"We know that you've been down in the dumps lately with Masimo and Dave and everything…"

First of all who says down in the dumps anymore and second why did they have to bring that whole thing up again?

"…so we thought we'd get you something to make you feel better."

And then out of thin air they pulled a mobile! Yaroooooooooo! I finally get a mobile. And not a crappy one either. The Blackberry Storm. Wow. Deffo expensive and top of the line.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"We thought that you've shown enough maturity and that you should finally be able to have one. We got an unlimited plan, too, so that you don't run up the bill."

I surprised both of them by hugging them.

"You're welcome, love. Your father and I are going out today so there's £20 on the counter. Don't spend it all on clothes and make-up. Buy something to eat for once. Call us on your new mobile later and let us know what you're up to. Bye."

Then they left. I this some sort of parallel universe where my parents actually let me have a mobile and leave me money and are sane? It must be. Who cares, though? I have a mobile! I quickly called Jazzy Spazzy to share the news.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jas."

"Oh. Hi Gee."

"Guess what?"

"I really don't have time right now. I'm doing my natural make-up to go on a ramble with Tom."

"Shut up about Vole man and guess what?!"

"Fine. What?"

"I'm on my new mobile!"

"What! Are you really? You're parents finally bought you one?"

"Yes!"

"I totally forgot to tell you that I talked to Tom last night."

"Tell me now you fool. This is my heart at stake!"

"I'll be round yours in a bit. Bye!"

That little snake! How could she not tell me before now? And in a bit, what the hell does that even mean?

**35 minutes later:**

Knock on the door. Finally. Jazzy has been taking more than a fair share of her time getting here.

"Jas, why didn't you come sooner?"

"I found some interesting plant life on the way and consulted my wilderness guide to find out what it is."

"Don't bore me with such nonsense. What did Tom say about Dave?"

"Tom said that Dave said that he didn't want to talk to you."

"Yes, go on."

"That's it."

"THAT'S IT?!?! That's what you made me wait around 35 minutes for? Just to tell me that Dave doesn't want to talk to me, which I already knew?"

"That's it, Gee. Oh hang on I'm getting a call."

"Hello?"

"Hi Hunky."

"Yes. Okay. I'll be there in 15."

"Tom wants me to meet him at the park. Bye Gee."

And with that she abandoned me in my time of need. I am officially going to have the full hump with her. Some supposed bestie.

Short, I know, but please review!


End file.
